An Angel's Grace
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: What if Asuka had gotten her own Grav-shoes at the young age of 4 and a half? What if from the first moment she put them on she practiced her hardest so that one day she can become a Flying Circus Pro. What will she find along this path though. Maybe... Love? Godlike!Asuka - Pairing- Asuka x Shindou
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel's Grace –**

 **Nagisa – Heya kittens, I decided to write this story because I was not satisfied with the anime and its characters, one in particular actually.**

 **In my opinion, Asuka had a lot of talent, yes, but if that's true and she had been to the islands before hand and had met Masaya who had Grav-shoes then why did she not know about them.**

 **It was this thought that brought me to write a new story. The idea being** _ **'What if Asuka had used and trained with the Grav-shoes before, as a child?(For fun and the Flying Circus)'**_ **I just thought it would be interesting to write so that's what I'm doing.**

 **Another thing is there is a poll on my profile that I would be appreciative if you guys could vote for.**

 **Lastly, as of last week I started writing a Claymore time travel fic so you kittens can look forward to that although I will be, most likely, posting for this story more often than the claymore one so be warned.**

 **This will just be a character profile thing. So don't get too excited. I have added quite a few changes to Asuka's personality so if you dont like dont read.**

 **Character Profiles – ( only changes ones) –**

 **Name –** Kurashina Asuka

 **Age –** 16

 **Appearance –** Straight, long, hip length, baby pink hair with a small bit tied in a ponytail with a blue wing ribbon. Blue eyes and fair skin. Average height.

Bust- 85

Waist- 56

Hips- 86

 **Clothes (regular) –** Kunahama Academy uniform; short sleeved white shirt, a sailor blue collar and a red ribbon hanging from it. Navy blue skirt with shirt tucked into it. Short ankle high socks and black school issued Grav-shoes. (or sometimes her competitive Grav-shoes)

 **Competitive Attire –** Black and white suit, covers all but her shoulders. The suit is mainly white but is black in various areas; on the collar, on the chest, on the stomach and on the legs. She also wears white gloves with black rings around the wrists that travel up the middles fingers and wrap around them. She also wears black and white competitive Grav-shoes with black and silver wings.

 **Personality -** Asuka is an all-natural girl who thinks before she jumps. She at times can be serious to a point of almost being rude but is mostly a quiet, kind, good natured girl. She finds it easy making friends. She always talks politely, no matter who she is talking to. She is a diligent curious girl despite her outwardly quiet demeanour. Once she sets her mind to something she gives her all to achieve it. She is mature and can stay calm under pressure.

 **Fighting Type –** All rounder.

 **Grav-shoes Model –** Custom model, code name Angel. Prototype Model number – 001. Any time adjusting processes. (Like Avalon) based off of the Grav-shoes production Avalon she accidentally saw as a child while in England with her father on business.

 **Relations –**

Mother – Unknown

Father – Unknown

Siblings – None

Boyfriend – Kazunari Shindou (Childhood friend) (later on)

(Another) Childhood friend – Masaya Hinata

 **Nagisa – Well there you have it folks! That is everything I changes on Asuka and I decided to keep everyone else the same.**

 **Wait with baited breath for the first chapter cuz it gonna be a blast!**

 **See ya next time mu kittens! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angel's Grace –**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Heya again kittens! I decided to just get the first chapter over and done with now so i can sleep cuz I know if I leave it alone with only a character profile then i won't be able to sleep cuz I didn't write down my ideas.**

 **Anyway... I dont know why but when I was first setting up the story for posting it wouldn't let me pick the character shown on the story summary thing. Just so you guys know the pairing I have chosen for this story will be... *Drum roll* ...**

 **Asuka x Shindou! Cuz reasons! Cuz its adorableness.**

 **Anyways! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda does not own anything in Ao no kanata no four rhythm, meaning characters plot ect... She does own any story that diverts from the original plot though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Grav-shoes and first meetings –**

* * *

The day was to be a bright one if the shining sun has anything to do with it. It peered through a crack in a pair of black velvet curtains and onto the face of a certain 4 ½ year old.

This little one had baby pink hair that went just past her shoulders and fair skin. Said little ones eyes twitched as the ray of sunlight passed over them. Opening them they revealed bright blue eyes.

This was Kurashina Asuka, age 4 ½ . Sitting up slowly she rubbed a bit of sleep out of her eyes and a small yawn escaped her mouth.

Glancing to the side, the clock on her bedside table read 6:29am. Now most normal people around their child years wouldn't be awake at this time but Asuka could not be put in the same category as them. Even at her age she always seemed to get up at the ungodly hours of the morning for no reasons.

Today though, she actually had a reason. Today was the day her family would be going with her father to London on a business trip for two weeks.

Luckily for her she took to English like a fish in water so she wouldn't have any troubles there. Hearing a knock on the door of her room she turned just as her mother came in.

"Up bright and early as usual I see. Well be ready and come down in 10 minutes for breakfast. We leave for the airport in an hour." Her mother said with a small smile before she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Smiling herself she twisted her body before hopping off her bed. Slipping her feet in a pair of fluffy black slippers she made her way to the en suite connected to her room.

Stripping down she stepped into the shower. Washing herself with a mint body wash and hair products she rinsed off and then stepped out of the shower. Then she pat herself dry and applied some moisturiser on her skin.

After that was done she wrapped her hair in the previously forgotten towel on the floor and walked out of the room not caring that she was stark naked.

Her eyes soon landed on the outfit later out on her now made bed. She smiled cutely, marvelling at its prettiness.

The outfit consisted a simple white top that had black ribbons tied around the neck to hold it up. It left her shoulders and arms bare as well as part of her back. (Shoulder blades and up) Then there was a black skirt that went a few centimetres above the knee so around mid-thigh. Next was a plain pair of white socks that went just above the knee. The shoes were simple black ballet flats.

For accessories there was a simple black wing ribbon to hold a part of her hair in a small side ponytail and then three were a pair of black jewel studs.

Putting it all on, she took the towel off and blow dried her hair before brushing it. Then she put in the black wing ribbon and tied it in her hair making a small side ponytail.

She slipped on her shoes before walking with a slight skip in her step out her door and down the stairs heading for the kitchen.

After a light breakfast they were off towards the airport. Before they got on the plane though Asuka thought that she saw a small boy around her age coming on the same plane as her but she thought it was just her imagination so she ignored it.

"Me and your mother are in the aisle next to yours. You are on the seat next to the window on the first row." Her father said in a smooth but firm voice. Once she had nodded he lead her to her seat.

Once she was settled she sighed to herself before turning to stare out the window. She was soon broken out of her staring contest with the ground by a dip in the seat next to hers.

Turning around to face her new flight buddy she had to pinch herself to stop herself from blushing. The boy who had taken the seat next to her looked around her age and had dark purple eyes and hair. He had fair, unblemished skin.

As to not seem rude she quickly introduced herself. "Ah... Hello! My name is Kurashina Asuka and I am Japanese by blood. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The boy smiled slightly before replying. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kurashina-san my name is Kazunari Shindou but you can call me Shindou." Stretching a hand out for her to shake which she did. " Fine as long as you call me Asuka."

She received a nod. Over the first hour of the flight they talked about a range of topics but soon came to one that Asuka had never heard of.

"Grav-shoes?" she said in a confused tone.

"Yes I heard they utilise the anti-gravity particals around a person to make them fly. I even heard they have a sport exclusively for these shoes. It's called.. Fli...Fle..." he explained but stumbled on the last part as he forgot the name.

"Flying Circus?" Asuka said in an amused tone. Shindou tapped his fist on his hand as he nodded.

"Yeah but how did you know that?" Before he noticed the tablet in her hand and the webpage she had up. Blushing slightly he turned away before speaking.

"I... I have always wanted to become a Flying Circus champion...but I have lost motivation recently" he said still blushing.

Asuka gave him a blinding smile. "Well here is some motivation. This sounds interesting so how about this. I will train just as you will and when we both reach high school I will come back for you and we can battle it out to see who is more fit to become champion. But remember... No matter what we will still be friends. Deal?" she said holding out her pinky finger to him.

Shindou stared at her before he gave his own blinding smile. Linking his pinky with hers he replied determined. "It's a promise then."

In the row next to the pair Asuka's parents smiled at the cuteness.

This would be the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship... Or maybe more.

* * *

 **11 ½ Years Later –**

* * *

We find ourselves in the sky where a girl is flying. This girl was slightly tall for her age with long butt-length baby pink hair with black tips. Part was held up in a small side ponytail by a black wing ribbon. She had pale flawless skin and soft pink lips. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. She wore the classic Kunahama Academy Uniform but on her feet where her competitive Grav-shoes instead of the standard school ones. She had an hour-glass figure and D-cup breasts. Her legs were long and slim.

This was Kurashina Asuka, age 16 and she had just transferred from England.

"So its nearly time then... To fulfil our promise from back then." She said in a soft silky voice.

She soon realised that she had arrived at her destination and saw a person she hadn't seen in 3 ½ years. "Aoi-nee its been a while has it not?" she spoke as she landed.

Said person just chuckled instead of replying. "Seems you have grown up quite a bit since I last saw you Asuka." Completely ignoring her earlier comment.

"Yup so how is he? Shindou I mean?" she said her eyes brightening up and her voice becoming excited. Seeing her excited expression she chuckled once more.

"I will only tell you if you can somehow start up the school Flying Circus team again. Then I may be able to set something up to visit him" she received a squeal but before she could say anything else Asuka rushed into the school.

Ali held her hand up to stop her. "Wait! You forgot your schedule!" she shouted only to realise her hand which had previously held said item was now empty.

Sweat dropping she sighed before following her into the school at a much slower speed.

* * *

 **With Asuka –**

* * *

Asuka had just approached her classroom. Knocking lightly on the door it opened to reveal Kagami Aoi. Not even questioning how she got here first she waited to be called.

"Class today we have a new student. Please treat her kindly. You can come in now." Aoi-sensei said in a nonchalant tone.

The door of the classroom slid open and in walked Asuka. Once she stood next to her new sensei she turned to face the class. She scowled mentally when she noticed a lot of the boys staring at her chest.

"My name is Kurashina Asuka and I am 16 years old. I like training with my Grav-shoes, music and reading. I hate perverts and fan-boys. My dream for the future is to become a champion in the Flying Circus." With that she walked to the seat in front of her childhood friend Masaya Hinata. He had yet to recognize her though.

She can't really blame him since she had short hair and was 7 when they had last seen each other. Sitting down she prepared for the next few lessons of boredom.

* * *

 **After School – Near the beach –**

* * *

Asuka's left brow twitched as she listened to her supposed couches try and stealthily keep up with her. She was about to reprimand them but that thought was cut off by a loud over confident voice.

"Since I won I will be taking away the 'In' in your schools Institute!" a blond girl shouted at a man crouched on the ground.

That sounded like an extremely pointless argument. She had no place doing that when it wasn't even her choice. Deciding that she wanted to teach this girl a lesson in manners she stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and approached the pair.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. How about a challenge. I challenge you to a match in his place." She said in a monotone with a blank face.

"And as it is you who gave the challenge to the boy you cannot do anything but accept." She continued.

The blond sweated slightly. "Fine if you insist beginner just for you i will only use two buoy's" ( **A/N – Whatever the things with the numbers on are called)**

"No use four" Asuka interrupted which caused the girl to smirk thinking that she was cocky.

Asuka walked back a few steps before slipping off her school shoes. "What do you think you're doing. You need those to compete!" the blondy shouted.

Ignoring her she grabbed a black case no one saw her carrying and opened it with a key. The blond teen who thought she was a beginner took a deep breath to calm herself.

In the case was a pair of stunning black and white competitive Grav-shoes. Securing them on her feet she looked at the girl in expectance.

Sputtering slightly she set up the four buoys. The blond girl had already taken off. By her stance she appeared to be an all-rounder. Taking a deep breath Asuka gained a slightly excited gleam in her eyes before whispering one word.

"...Fly" Black angel wings shot out of the backs with silver outlines. She was in the air before anyone even noticed.

The man who she had yet to get the name of refereed the match. "Ready...Set... START!" The blond shot forward with a confident smirk. Asuka flew at a 75 degree angle upwards at an insane speed. To everyone else she seemed to be a blur.

As she was flying Asuka suddenly remembered who this was. Satoin something. Reaching her destination she shot down even faster than before. The ref watched in fascination as she seemed to disappear.

Satoin smirked as she was about to touch the first boi but it disappeared from her vision suddenly and she felt a hit to her back. Hearing a whistle she was about to get back up but Asuka slammed her back with her hand again scoring another point.

Changing her goal she turned and smacked the boi, pushing off and heading for the boi marked 3. She decided to show off.

For the next minute Satoin spent recovering she heard so many beeps signalling the points scored. But what truly shocked her was the amount of points she heard her opponent had.

"Point! Kurashina! 0-23!" then a whistle sounded signalling the end of the match.

"How disappointing..." Asuka droned in a slow voiced. Shrugging lightly she left her opponent in the dust and sped off towards her home.

* * *

 **3 weeks later –**

* * *

A lot has happened over the past three weeks. First and for most is that she had successfully restarted the Flying Circus team and now they have their instructor in Hinata and team mates in Misaki Tobisawa and Mashiro Arisaka and of course their manager Shion Aoyagi.

Right now Asuka is flying as fast as she could which means she isn't visible to the naked eye at that moment. After all her waiting for her nee-sama to set up a training camp with Shindou's team she had finally done it and then her stupid meeting discussing her ownership of the family business overran a few hours!

Now here she was having to rush to the opposing school at top speed just so she could at least arrive before they started their matches later in the morning.

It was now 10:49 and she still had an hour before the matches began but she had to talk to Reiko and Masaya to make sure she was paired against Shindou.

Just as she thought that she saw Takafuji Academy and lowered herself to land. Seeing her targets discussing something, most likely the match ups, she flew straight up to them and glomped Reiko from behind and whispered. "Lovely to see you again my little bird in training" Asuka said in a low tone.

Before she could say anything Asuka's expression turned cold and she gave Reiko a glare that could freeze hell over twice as she said in a deadly tone. "Make sure i get matched with Shindou or you will die very painfully later today"

Reiko rapidly nodded her head before Asuka's expression was graced with a small smile and she released her from her glomp of doom.

"Masaya, I'm gonna go wash up before the matches, so dont start without me! Okay? Bye!" she said calmly but silently jumping with excitement.

* * *

About an hour and a half later the match between Misaki and Rika began. Rika showed off a variety of moves like the high and low yo-yo as well as the scissors. In the end Rika won with the score 7-4 to her.

Next was Mashiro vs Reiko. Let's just say that it ended in a complete flop for Mashiro because she didn't get a single point. She lost with the score 0-20 to Reiko who won.

Finally it was Asuka's turn and her excited face suddenly turned to a blank slate. She was in full competitive gear. She was an All-Fighter. Walking out of the changing room she began to make her was to the back school yard where the matches were being held above the sea. When she made it out of school she immediately took off and flew at about a quarter speed towards the field.

To others it seemed that they had yet to notice she had arrived so she sat on one of the buoy's and waited.

Finally after a minute or two Shindou turned and took off. What he hadn't expected however was a girl he hadn't seen in 11 ½ years!

"Asuka!?" he said in a loud voice. Said girl just smiled before steadying her pose in the air and flying towards him. "I have come to fulfil our promise from back then. So... Shall we dance?"

With that final comment they both gained blank expressions. Flying to the beginners line they both looked over at Reiko. She nodded before shouting.

"Ready? SET!" and they sped off. Shindou began with a low yo-yo and Asuka with a high yo-yo. Both reached their goals of speed and shot down and upwards towards the first buoy.

Reiko in the audience gasped at the familiar tactic and grabbed her head piece. "She is aiming for your back captain evade!" she shouted but when she didn't get a reply she knew something was wrong.

Looking around she noticed Shindou's ear piece was on the sand where he had taken off. She could only watch with baited breath as they both approached the buoy marked 2.

Asuka looked down at Shindou as their eyes met and she let a light smirk grace her lips... And then she suddenly shot ahead of him at a ridiculous speed.

Reaching her destination she smacked the buoy hard causing it to rock to the side violently before straightening out.

"Point Kurashina! 1-0" Taicho Shion called out.

Deciding that 1 point wasn't enough for her she span around and smacked Shindou away from the buoy. Shindou himself wasn't surprised by this and they began a vicious dog fight at incredible speeds.

The spectators below stood in uncovered awe at the monster battle in front of them. This was a big shock, even to Masaya who had thought he had her figured out.

As far as he knew she had no prior experience with FC and now she is suddenly able to fight with the national champion? How does that work?!

It was then that he remembered her match with Satoin from the other team. She had trashed her opponent but then when she joined their FC team her skill level lowered to that of a complete beginner.

Why is it that this only seems weird to him now of all times? Ah who cares! He needs to focus on the current match.

The vicious dog fight continued for what seemed like forever before they both stopped and stared. The silence was almost deafening and they where just staring each other out... Kinda as if they are having a silent conversation.

The pair in the air finally decided to converse for the first time since the match started.

"Your just as beautiful as ever Kitten" Shindou said with a teasing smile on his face as well as a barley visible blush dusting his cheeks.

Asuka blinked before her own cheeks gained a slightly pink tinge. "Just for you my dear cuddle bear" she replied in the same teasing tone before they both slammed into each other.

Shindou let out a shout as he disappeared and smashed his hand into Asuka's back giving her the momentum she was after.

"Point Shindou! 1-1!" Shion declared loudly with stars in his eyes.

Using the push given she shot towards the third buoy and hit it before shooting off and hitting the fourth one in the blink of an eye.

"Point Kurashina! 3-1" The captain shouted getting more and more excited.

She was once again hit in the back by Shindou and he also hit the buoy in front of the pair.

"Point Shindou! 3-3!" and with a whistle the end of the match was signalled.

Before Shindou could fly down Asuka tackled him with a strong dive and pressed her lips firmly to his. Shindou was surprised. He thought she would want to wait but he obviously guessed wrong. They had a difficult relationship.

They had been going out for three and a half years and had shared everything together, even techniques they learned. So finally being able to kiss her was heaven.

Her lips were soft, just like her nickname. **(A/U – Which is Kitten if you hadn't guessed)**

They stayed like that for a minute before they broke apart and flew down with their hands intertwined.

Below them Reiko was seething with jealousy and was already had a plan to break them up and get with her beloved captain.

When they landed they were bombarded with questions. The loudest from Mashiro and Rika who in sync asked, "So Shindou in your opinion if you where going full out who would have won?" they said with childish curiosity.

Before he could get an answer though Reiko answered for him in a tone he decided he didn't like. " Of course he would have won! He is the national champion! He is a million times better than that _girl_ will ever be!" she said in a snobbish manner.

Getting his head together he replied to them with a serious face. " Actually _Sato-_ _ **san**_ if we we're both going all out she would have won." At this Asuka giggled a little.

"Yup we still had a bunch hidden like; _The Cobra, Suicida, The horizontal and vertical air kick turn, hyper low yo-yo, phantom dive, devil speeder..._ Yeah the list goes on" she said in an innocent voice even though all she just said was rather terrifying.

The other's couldn't even say anything as they walked off because they were so shocked.

* * *

 **Later that night – W/Shindou at the Beach –**

* * *

Shindou was sitting on the rocks by the ocean as he thought about his hectic day. A pitter patter of feet drew him out of his musing and he turned hoping to see his love.

Unfortunately it was the exact opposite of that. Reiko stared at him with undisguised lust and mischief. She suddenly purposely made her self slip and landed right in Shindou's arms.

A few metres away sapphire eyes stared on in confusion.

Reiko, seeing her target in position leaned in and crushed her lips to her captains'. Shindou's eyes widened as he went to push her off but heard a sudden gasp that made the pair look to the side behind them.

If Shindou's eyes were wide before they were huge now. Right behind them stood Asuka in a casual black bikini that she had been wearing after their match.

Her eyes were shadowed by her hair and her lips were pressed in a tight line. Her whole stance was tense as she stared at them.

Shindou actually felt tears collect in his eyes as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Shindou you... You... YOU STUPID CHEATING BASTARD!" Asuka screamed at him before she turned and sprinted away as fast as she could.

Getting over his internal shock he grabbed the revolting girls shoulders, purposely digging his nails in her skin which drew blood making her wince before literally throwing her onto the rocks below.

If glares could kill her soul would be ashes. Reiko flinched before trying to be cute. "Whoops... Shin-kun... I have an ouchy will yo-" she was cut off by a hard slap that echoed through the area.

Her head snapped to the side violently as tears gathered in her eyes. "Wha..." but was once again cut off.

"YOU _STUPID, INCOMPETANT PIECE OF SHIT!_ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!?" Shindou screamed at her in an uncontrollable rage.

She tried again to speak but he wouldn't let her.

"SHE HASNT TRUSTED ANYONE. _**ANYONE!**_ SINCE HER PARENTS DIED AND I ONLY EARNED THAT BACK RECENTLY! AND I HAVE KNOW HER SINCE SHE WAS 4! DID YOU KNOW?! HER PARENTS WERE _**MURDERED!**_ RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER. SHE WAS 6 ½ ... **6 ½ !** AND THEN YOU COME ALONG AND MESS EVERYTHING UP BECAUSE YOU WERE A JEALOUS LITTLE CHILD. ASUKA IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, KIND, LOVING PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE HER! NOT FOR ANYONE AND ESPECIALLY NOT FOR YOU!" By now he was breathing quite hard.

"YOU WANTED MY OPINION OF YOU!?" He screamed, not noticing the group of people standing a ways away from him.

"I THINK YOU ARE AN _**UGLY**_ , _**STUPID**_ , _**JEALOUS LITTLE SLUT WHO CANT KEEP HER GRUBBY HANDS OFF OTHERS BOYFRIEND'S! GET OUT OFF MY SIGHT! YOU ARE A**_ _ **DISGRACE!**_ " he roared at her, slapping her one more time in his anger before sprinting away from her in a desperate attempt to look for his broken lover.

* * *

 **With Asuka –**

* * *

As soon as she got away from her treacherous lover and onto the school roof she broke down. First a quiet sob escaped her lips before it became louder.

She sat their crying her heart out as her body shook violently. All she was thinking about was if the one she loved would leave her all alone again.

First her parents, then a friend called Saki went missing while she was in England and now finally Shindou, he love, her soulmate, her other half.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

All of a sudden she heard the cause of her sorrow's voice... Right in front of the school.

Uncurling from the tight ball she had wrapped herself up in she stood and walked unsteadily to the edge of the building and looked down.

Running just a little away from the school entrance was Shindou...

All of a sudden she felt a great flame of anger well up inside of her. All her sorrow turned to anger and she glared at him from above.

Turning on her shoes she flew down half way to the ground before turning them off and flipping in the air aiming to drop kick him from above.

Shindou suddenly span around and looked up locking eyes with her death glare. Seeing her stance he jumped to the side to avoid the kick from hell and the kick from hell it was.

When her heel connected with the ground spider web cracks spread around the impact area for about 4 ½ metres.

Seeing his girlfriends anger he decided to just let her let it out and be done with it.

She stalked towards him and slapped his harder than he had with Reiko. He stood strong though.

She didn't stop. She then punched him in the gut and he felt as if he was gonna cough up blood if that was any harder...

He fell onto his back and awaited more. She quickly straddled his waist and prepared to punch him in the face.

Just as it was about to connect she stopped. Shindou's eyes were squeezed shut awaiting the pain but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw Asuka looking a lot less angry and very confused.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she almost demanded.

"Because I betrayed your trust that you so carefully gave. This is my punishment." He said calmly, closing his eyes again waiting for her to continue.

What he didn't expect was drops of water landing on his face. Opening his eyes he stared at his love on top of him. She had tears in her eyes... And just as hr thought that they ran down her cheeks like a river.

She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stem the flow but failed. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps and she was slightly lightheaded.

"...Why? Why did you do it... Cheat on me with _her_? Did she come onto you or something? Is she trying to break us up or something. Do you love me?!" she asked in a bare whisper as the tears came down harder and she could no longer control it.

It was breaking his heart seeing Asuka break down like this. Even in this situation its still interesting to see how perceptive she can be when she is in any bad mood of any sort.

Having enough of not doing anything he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders and sat up while pulling her to his chest ignoring the struggles and kept her there.

Releasing her shoulder but keeping her there by her waist her tilted her head up with his free hand, staring right into her teary blue eyes.

"If I didn't love you would I do this?" as he said that he lowered his head and kissed her gently. Pulling away a few seconds later he stared back into her eyes.

"It was all a big misunderstanding and she caught me off guard. As you said it seems that she did indeed intend to break us up. I knew I forgot to mention something to my team... Oh well. Anyway I apologize for breaking your trust it was completely unintentional and it will never happen again." He declared in a firm calm voice

Asuka stared wide eyed at him for a few seconds and he took that time to wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

Asuka gained a small but noticeable smile on her now flushed face before she stares right into his eyes..

"I'm sorry for assuming things before knowing the full story and I will make sure to be your personal nurse later on." Asuka said in a joking manner.

Pulling her closer he brushed their noses together before replying. "That would be wonderful kitten. I look forward to it." He said seriously as a grin graced his features.

Asuka blushed a dull crimson but she pushed forward. Placing a hand on his face and one being his neck which gained her a questionable glance from him, she pulled him towards her and brought him in for yet another kiss.

When they broke apart for air they were wearing small smiles and blushes.

"I love you Shindou-koi, now and forever more my dear." Asuka said lovingly

"And I too love you my sweet precious kitten." He spoke just as passionately

* * *

 **Nagisa – And cut! That's the end of chapter one! It took me over three weeks to do this and its now 4:30 in the morning! I hope your grateful kittens. I'm not a morning person.**

 **Personally I blame school work and school in general for my lack of updating. But hey! It's the holiday so I updated!**

 **P.S. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! ITS** _ **22 PAGES!**_

 **See ya next time kittens on 'The Angel's Grace' xxxx**


End file.
